Dear
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Maaf tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu.
1. Chapter 1 : For Dino

Dear

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira

Dear © Gokudera J. Vie

Warning : AU, OOC, some typo, etc. don't like? Don't read!

# # #

_Cklek,_

Suara gagang pintu yang berputar, membiarkan papan kayu yang menempel pada dinding rumah itu terayun terbuka. Satu langkah, pemandangan yang tampak adalah sebuah ruang tamu lengkap dengan segala perabotnya yang tampak baru. Diatas sofa dalam ruangan ini, dua sosok saling bercengkrama. Tertawa. Marah. Cemberut. Menggoda. Cemburu. Semua perasaan yang dapat ditemukan dalam sosok pasangan kekasih.

Mataku berpaling, kakiku membawaku menjauh pergi melangkah ke depan. Kini aku berhadapan dengan tangga. Mendongak ke atas, menatap jendela di lantai dua yang membingkai pemandangan pohon sakura di luar rumah. Di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri bingkai jendela, berdiri individu yang berbeda. Yang satu memiliki rambut pirang yang menyilaukan, sementara yang lain memiliki rambut hitam nyaris kelam.

Menutup mata, aku menarik nafas, suatu bentuk kegiatan yang kurasa cukup mampu menenangkan pikiran. Kembali berjalan, menuju keatas, memijak satu per satu anak tangga, mengabaikan sosok yang berdiri di dekat jendela, melewatinya begitu saja, seolah tak ada apa-apa disana.

Lantai dua tidak seluas lantai pertama, tapi di lantai ini terdapat sebuah dapur cadangan dan dua kamar tidur. Dapur di tengah, dikepung oleh dua kamar yang saling berhadapan.

Meskipun disebut dapur, ruang tengah itu hanyalah diisi sebuah _counter_ setengah lingkaran bercat pelangi. Dalam ruang setengah lingkaran, ada sebuah kursi. Di kursi itulah, kembali ada kehadiran sosok yang lain. Lagi-lagi dua orang. Mereka sedang bercakap-cakap saling berhadapan, pandangan mata pun saling beradu. Mata beriris abu-abu bertemu mata dengan warna coklat.

Aku nyaris mengerang menyaksikannya. Demi apa aku harus menyaksikan semua ini? Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi. Kali ini, tujuanku adalah kamar di sisi sebelah kanan. Kamar yang pintunya bercat putih polos tanpa papan nama, berbeda dengan kamar sebelah kiri yang dihiasi stiker-stiker dan dipasangi papan nama.

Lagi-lagi suara pintu terbuka, dan terayun membuka.

Sederhana. Hanya kata itu yang mampu menggambarkan kamar itu secara keseluruhan. Hanya berisi sebuah kasur dan meja belajar, dihiasi sebuah jendela yang membingkai pemandangan pantai. Suasananya tenang dihibur suara desiran dan terkadang hempasan ombak.

Cukup puas dengan ketenangan yang disajikan kamar ini, aku berjalan pergi. Menutup pintu kamar sederhana bercat abu-abu itu, dan mulai menelusuri kamar yang lain.

Kamar yang ini… rapi. Lebih luas dibandingkan kamar sebelumnya. Terdapat juga sebuah jendela di kamar yang satu ini, tapi kali ini yang dibingkai adalah sebuah taman, taman depan rumah ini yang dihiasi aneka bunga warna-warni.

Di atas kasur yang berukuran besar, dua orang berbaring, tertidur berdua dengan sebuah selimut tebal yang menyelimuti. Aku kembali bersikap tidak peduli, berjalan mendekati jendela, menyentuhkan tanganku pada kacanya.

Seseorang berdiri disana, di antara depan gerbang rumah. Sendirian.

Seseorang itu adalah seorang pria berambut pirang, memakai jaket tebal, dan sedang tersenyum harap-harap cemas. Ah, ternyata dia adalah seorang yang sama dengan yang berada di ruang tamu, tangga, dapur, dan berbaring diatas kasur. Si pria berambut pirang bermata coklat yang selalu ceria. Hanya, yang kali adalah kenyataan, bukan ilusi yang kuciptakan dari memori. Benar, empat pemandangan orang sebelumnya hanyalah ilusiku, kenanganku antara aku dan dia.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman terukir, senyuman pertama dan terakhir yang kuberikan padanya, pada orang yang berdiri di gerbang sana, sebuah senyuman sedih.

_Dear, Dino._

Itulah namanya… Dino.

Kali ini dia tidak lagi sendiri. Sebuah mobil datang dan berhenti di depannya. Dari dalam mobil tersebut turun dua sosok perempuan. Yang satu adalah wanita dewasa berambut pirang, dan yang seorang lagi adalah anak kecil yang juga berambut pirang. Istri dan anak Dino Cavallone.

Yang terisisa kini hanyalah aku seorang, sendirian. Ditinggalkan bersama segala kenangan… yang akan segera pupus dan menghilang. Rumah ini akan menjadi tempat tinggal Dino dan keluarganya, mengisi tiap ruang dengan kenangan akan kehidupan mereka, mengukir cinta disetiap centinya. Tak ada ruang untukku, meski aku adalah mantan penghuninya. Tidak meninggalkan cintanya untukku meski dulu aku memiliki segala seginya.

_Sayonara._

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan untukmu. Selamat tinggal, aku tidak akan kembali lagi dalam hidupmu. Dan jangan pernah kembali dalam hidupku.

F I N

A/N : Oke, gaje? Saya tau kok. Hedeehh,… Hibari OOC nian disini.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca cerita ini, maafkan saya bila ada yang menyinggung perasaan.

Saya mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari anda sekalian.

RnR pelase!

.

26 Maret 2011

.

Gokudera J. Vie


	2. Chapter 2 : For Kyoya

**Dear**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction**

**Written By Gokudera J. Vie**

**Disclaimer : KHR © Amano Akira**

**Dear © Gokudera J. Vie**

**Warning : AU, OOC, some typo, etc. don't like? Don't read!**

**# # #**

Mobil berwarna hitam itu datang dengan suara menderu kemudian berhenti di hadapanku. Dari pintu yang dibukakan oleh salah satu anak buahku, turunlah dua orang wanita paling penting dalam hidupku saat ini, anak perempuan dan istriku.

"Papa!" seru putriku, Veronica sambil menerjangku kemudian menubrukku hingga membuatku jatuh terduduk di tanah. Aku tertawa.

Kupeluk dan kucium dahi putri semata wayangku ini dan kugumamkan kata-kata sayang serta selamat datang. Aku menyayanginya, sangat menyayangi putriku ini. Kalau bukan karena dia, aku pasti... ah, sudahlah lupakan saja.

Kemudian diam-diam kulirik istriku, Angelica, yang berdiri diam memandangi aku dan Veronica yang sedang bermain-main. Dia tersenyum dan aku pun tersenyum balik padanya. Dalam hati aku merasa lega. Aku cemas sekali jika begitu datang kemari dia akan marah kepadaku, bagaimana pun, aku sudah nyaris dua bulan tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku takut dia akan mulai menyalahkanku.

"Ayo masuk," ujarku lembut pada Veronica. "Ayo, Angelica!" ajakku juga pada Angelica.

Lalu kami bertiga berjalan melewati jalan setapak untuk menuju rumah yang akan kami tempati mulai hari ini. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak kecil. Tembok dan atapnya dicat putih sedangkan bingkai-bingkai jendela dan pintu diwarna coklat. Halaman ini pun ditanami aneka bunga dari beragam warna, jenis, dan ras. Dan rumah ini sengaja kubuat di daerah pinggiran begini serta terdapat pemandangan pantainya. Di bagian belakang rumah ini memang terdapat pantai tapi kita harus hati-hati jika kesana karena selain karang disana licin, ombaknya keras, kalau sore juga selalu pasang. Syukurlah pasangnya tidak mencapai rumah karena memang dibuat seperti itu.

_Cklek,..._

Suara pintu terbuka. Benar-benar membuatku bernostalgia, akan kenangan saat pertama kali memasuki rumah ini dulu. Sayangnya, nostalgia hanyalah nostalgia, bukan de javu atau pengulangan sebuah adegan dalam rekaman. Semua hanya ada dalam pikiranku semata. Bahkan, isi ruang tamu yang tampak saat ini pun seolah tampak persis seperti saat dahulu.

"Cantik sekali, Papa," ujar Veronica terpesona. Tidak heran dia terpesona, yang mendesain seluruh rumah ini adalah _orang itu_. Kalau ada yang bertanya siapa _orang itu_, dia adalah alasan sesungguhnya rumah ini dibuat sekaligus orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Mungkin aku memang menyayangi Angelica dan Veronica, tapi aku hanya bisa mencintai _orang itu_, sejak saat pertama kali bertemu dulu bahkan sampai hari ini.

"Dino!" ujar Angelica sambil mengguncang bahuku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Kalau kau tidak waspada begini, kau bisa diserang nanti. Dari dulu kau memang ceroboh!" katanya kesal. Dan kalimat terakhirnya itu, rasanya sangat menusuk perasaanku. Bukan karena dia mengataiku ceroboh, tapi karena dia mengatakan hal yang sama dengan cara dan nada yang sama seperti _orang itu_.

"_Kau memang ceroboh, __Haneuma!"_

Ah, tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin menangis. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu tersenyum dan menyimpan airmataku selamanya.

"Maaf ya Angelica," kataku pada Angelica dengan senyum lebar hingga membuat mataku menyipit, hanya untuk menyembunyikan mataku yang sepertinya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ayo kita lihat-lihat ruangan lain!"

"Papa, aku mau menaiki tangga itu!" seru Veronica sambil menarik-narik ujung jaketku dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menunjuk tangga menuju lantai dua.

Kutatap jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan bunga sakura itu dengan bibir melengkung. "Ayo kita kesana!" kataku sambil mengkuti langkah Veronica dan Angelica yang sudah berjalan di depanku.

Saat berjalan melewati tangga entah kenapa aku seperti melihat bayangan orang melewatiku sekilas, bayangan seorang pria dengan rambut raven dan memakai pakaian formal berupa kemeja berwarna ungu dan setelan hitam. Spntan saja aku menoleh ke belakang mengikuti arah bayangan itu berjalan. Dan aku sangat kecewa meskipun aku sudah tahu bahwa aku pasti tidak akan menemukan apapun kecuali ruangan yang tampak lengang.

"Dino, ayo cepat!" Angelica menyeru dari atas.

Aku mengembalikan pandanganku ke depan. "Iya, aku segera kesana!"

**# # #**

Rumah ini benar-benar tidak pernah berubah, kecuali penghuninya. Kamar bercat abu-abu ini juga tetap seperti dulu, masih kelihatan monoton, tenang, rapi, dan yang terpenting masih menampilkan pemandangan pantai yang ganas itu. Ahaha, benar-benar mencerminkan karakter pemilik kamar ini sebelumnya. Bodoh sekali aku mengiris hatiku sendiri dengan memasuki kamar ini.

"Ayo kita melihat kamar utamanya!" ujarku menyeret Angelica.

"Ah? Dino?" Angelica keheranan. Tapi aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. "Veronica, ayo kemari!" seru Angelica pada Veronica agar mengikuti kami.

"Papa, Mama, tunggu!"

Mengabaikan _counter_ di tengah ruangan, aku membuka pintu kamar utama. Aku nyaris mengerang begitu melihatnya. Kalau yang tadi itu hatiku diiris-iris, sekarang hatiku yang sudah berdarah-darah dihancurkan oleh palu godam. Kamar ini juga, membuat semua usahaku untuk menepati janjiku pada _orang itu_, sekaligus diriku sendiri, seperti sia-sia.

"Kapan kau merencanakan membangun rumah ini?" Angelica bertanya dengan tiba-tiba.

Ah, dia sudah tahu rupanya. Tidak heran, dia adalah wanita yang cerdas. Dia sungguh tahu semua ini bukan kubuat untuk kami bertiga, aku, Ange, dan Veronica. Tapi kubuat bertahun-tahun yang lalu untuk _orang itu_, hanya _orang itu_.

"Aku minta maaf, Ange!"

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu," katanya dengan sarkastis. Kami berdiri bersisian di dekat pintu masuk sambil memperhatikan Veronica yang sudah mulai menjelajah kamar luas ini. "Kau tahu, tidak ada gunanya kau meminta maaf sekarang, saat kau masih belum bisa melupakan _orang itu_."

"Kau tahu, sangat tidak mungkin untuk melupakannya sementara hidupku adalah dia. Jika kau minta aku melupakan dia, maka kau memintaku untuk melupakan hidupku!"

"Apakah itu berarti hidupmu sudah berakhir, saat _orang itu_ mati sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" Angelica memainkan cincin di jari manisnya, cincin pernikahan kami. Sementara cincin yang seharusnya kukenakan sendiri malah tak kuketahui dimana adanya.

"Seharusnya begitu," kataku sambil tersenyum pahit. "Aku benar-benar menghargai kesabaranmu menghadapiku selama tujuh tahun pernikahan kita, Ange!"

"Ya, aku juga. Jadi jangan minta maaf lagi saat kita tahu kata itu tidak berguna," Angelica menegakkan punggungnya dan berjalan mendekati Veronica. Direngkuhnya gadis kecilku itu dalam gendongannya dan diajaknya pergi melihat-lihat taman. Aku tetap tinggal di dalam kamar utama, termenung memikirkan hidupku, dan seperti yang kubilang, hidupku adalah _orang itu_.

Aku sendirian. Meski disekitarku ada Romario, Ange, dan Veronica, aku tetap sendirian. "Dear,... Aku merindukanmu," ucapku dengan senyum pedih sambil menatap sebelah tanganku yang terkepal di depan dada.

**# # #**

Aku berjalan turun ke lantai dasar. Melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup berada di pojokan rumah dan memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu karena ruangan itu adalah ruang kerja. Ketika kubuka pintu ruangan yang lama tidak pernah kukunjungi itu, aku kembali berilusi, seolah ada sosok seorang yang menyerukan namaku dengan nada memperingatkan dan gestur mengancam.

"_Haneuma!"_

Begitu. Dan yang kulakukan hanya tersenyum.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju meja kerja kemudian membuka laci teratas sebelah kanan. Dari sana kukeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal, sebuah album lama. Lalu aku membawanya keluar. Satu tempat yang kutuju, yaitu pantai.

Sesampainya diluar, yang menyapaku adalah sapuan angin darat. Suara ombak yang menghantam karang membenahi melodi sunyi yang berputar dalam benakku. Aroma garam mengingatkanku pada tragedi. Aku pun duduk di atas sebuah karang, sesekali terciprat air laut hasil pecahan ombak yang hancur terbentur. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Aku mulai membuka buku album lama di tanganku. Dan gambar pertama yang kutemui adalah fotoku dan _orang itu_ yang babak belur. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan sesi latihan hari itu. _Orang itu_ memang tidak mau difoto, tapi aku berhasil membuatnya mau untuk difoto meskipun dalam foto ini ekspresinya sangat merengut. Saat itu, dia masih seorang remaja dengan pembawaan berbahya yang Cuma kuanggap seorang murid. Siapa sangka sekarang dia menghancurkanku luar dalam, fisik dan mental.

Kemudian saat kubalik halaman album menuju foto berikutnya, yang terpotret adalah _orang itu_ yang sedang tidur siang di atap sekolahnya. Tentu saja foto ini kuambil diam-diam. Andai dia tahu,aku pasti sudah babak belur dan foto ini tidak mungkin selamat.

Membalik halaman berikutnya, sebuah foto dimana dia dengan tatapan sadis mengejar setiap orang sambil membawa-bawa tonfa dan menyeru akan membunuh semua orang yang ada disana. Ini adalah foto saat dia mengunjungi masa sepuluh tahun kemudian dalam pertarungan dengan Byakuran, saat pesta penyambutanku. Aku tahu dia tidak kuat alkohol tapi diam-diam aku menukar minumannya. Rasanya sulit sekali menahan senyum jika membayangkannya, sekaligus sulit sekali untuk tidak membuat hatiku sakit saat mengingatnya.

Aku terus membalik-balik halaman hingga akhirnya sampai pada kumpulan foto dimana remaja itu bertransformasi menjadi pria dewasa. Mengenakan pakaian formal khas Cloud Guardian Vongola, khas seorang Hibari Kyoya. Dialah _orang itu_, Hibari Kyoya.

Di akhir album, tertulis 'All Memories About Us'. Aku yang menulisnya. Meskipun yang ada di dalam album itu delapan puluh persennya adalah foto Kyoya seorang diri. Sisanya, foto kami berdua. Tapi bagiku itu cukup.

Kututup albumnya dan aku beranjak berdiri. Kupandang laut dengan padangan sendu. Tiada airmata yang mengalir karena aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menangis.

_Dear,... Kyoya._

_Dulu aku berjanji __pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak mendatangi rumah ini sampai airmataku kering dan bisa terus menjalani hidup tanpamu. Berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk memenuhi janjiku padamu._

Segalanya terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat Hibari Kyoya kembali dari menjalankan misi dalam keadaan sekarat. Saat itu aku takut, sangat takut kehilangan dirinya. Takut dia akan pergi meninggalkanku. Dan dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku setelah membuatku berjanji untuk tetap bertahan hidup dan selalu tersenyum.

Selama tiga tahun aku tenggelam dalam kesedihan, aku terpuruk. Kalau berkabung, sampai sekarang pun aku masih berkabung. Kemudian demi kelangsungan Cavallone Family aku menikahi putri salah satu rekan bisnisku, dialah Angelica. Aku bersyukur Veronica lahir, karena dia menjadi tali pegangan terakhirku untuk menjaga janjiku pada Kyoya, meski itu semua hanya bertahan selama tujuh tahun.

Lalu saat ini, airmataku memang tidak kering tapi setidaknya tidak mengalir. Yang kubisa sekarang hanya tersenyum meski palsu dan terkadang pahit.

_Saat aku datang ke tempat ini pun, kupikir aku sudah bisa hidup tanpamu, __setidaknya sampai aku terbunuh di pertempuran atau perseteruan. Tapi ternyata aku salah, maafkan aku. Aku tetap dan tidak akan pernah sanggup hidup tanpamu. Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, di dalam tubuhku ini tersisa jiwa yang rusak, hati yang berdarah-darah karena sakit hati, meradang karena merindu._

_Dear,..._

_Maaf tidak bisa menjaga janjiku. Izinkan aku __bertemu denganmu dengan membawa segala kenangan tentang kita, mari kita hidup bersama lagi. Berdua._

**O W A R I**

A/N :

Yup, ini lanjutan chapter satu kemarin. Ga ada yg nanya kenapa Kyoya ada di rumahnya Dino sh, padahal kan itu sekeluarga pada dateng.

Nah, terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin. Kemudian, terima kasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic ini, bahkan sekedar melirik pun saya hargai. Dan maaf banget kalau malah membuat ceritanya jelek atau ngeselin.

Baiklah, mohon apresiasinya.

REVIEW!

.

07-April-2011

.

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
